


Burned

by Kaoz



Category: Burn Notice, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael learns a truth he couldn't have ever guessed at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Burn Notice verse- as if the show were actual life. Xena/Hercules were the TV shows and the characters were real demi-gods who pretended to be the actors who played the characters.
> 
> Confused?
> 
> I can relate. It took me at least 20minutes to understand the Bunny's explanation and then accept the writing challenge.
> 
> I think I almost combusted that genius brain of hers. Lol

* * *

 

**BN**

It's a regular Miami Beach day; hot, barely there bikini's, almost naked beautiful, female bodies just laid out for his- or anyone's – viewing pleasure…

If it weren't for the sounds of modern day traffic, music boxes and game toys … well, Autolycus- or rather- _Sam,_ as he's come to be known for this century- could almost pretend to be 'home'. Back when stealing had been simple fun and not the all life-or-death scenario he usually found himself involved in. Autolycus, after all is the King of Thieves. Of course, modern security measures made stealing 'things' a lot more … interesting. He'd never admit to some difficulties- not to his friends, Hercules and Xena. No, not to them though maybe now, after centuries of … well, they could likely notice with ease when he was lying.

Sam grabbed the cold glass- it almost slipped from his fingers due to the condensation- but he managed not to spill all of it over himself. He did sit up rather abruptly as the cold hit his overly warm flesh. It was then her shadow fell over his legs and he peeked up over the rim of his shades.

They hadn't aged, demigods don't, unless they choose to…

"Lucy!" Autolycus set the glass down as Xena took the seat beside him. She didn't snap at him this time for his wandering eyes but then he'd seen more of _her_ on the _Spartacus_ episodes still recorded on his DVR at home. "What brings you to Miami?"

"Visiting." Xena replied on a soft sigh as she settled herself comfortably. "Taking in some sun…maybe a swim." She finally turned to look at him, her shades light enough he could see her blue eyes. "How are things, Sam?"

"Great! Fantastic!" Autolycus smiled turning towards the beach but out of the corner of his eyes he could see the half-smirk on Xena's lips that said she wasn't buying into his 'I'm great!' so he let out a heavy sigh.

Neither spoke. Xena patiently waited him out. They're demi-gods. They've learned patience.

Autolycus finally speaks. "Lucy, you ever… you ever think life was easier, you know, before…" he trails off.

She gets it. All this time just watching things change while they remain. She's felt it as well…

"Sometimes." Xena admits softly. Her eyes watch the waves, the mortals splashing around. "It's not so bad when you have family to care for."

"Right." Autolycus sighs again, this time Xena does chuckle.

"Trouble in paradise, Sam?"

Autolycus snorts, head rolling on the back of his chair towards Xena. "This kid…" he sighs again and can't help but smile with her. It's not like they sit and chat with each other often- especially not this century since Kevin Sorbo and Lucy Lawless- and where they hell do they come up with names like that? Sorbo? Lawless? They haven't lost their sense of humor at least. Of course there will be a long period of hiding for his friends but Autolycus thinks maybe they'll enjoy it now that they've been in the spotlight.

"Doesn't fall far from the old tree, does he?" Xena smirks.

"Ha, ha-ha. I don't find it funny." he grumbles. "Do you know how often I have to jump in and keep him from getting killed? And I can't even-." Autolycus grits his teeth and grabs the cell phone. He shows Xena the screen with the caller ID and she laughs.

"Does he know you call him that?" Xena wonders. Autolycus snorts which is answer enough.

"Yeah." He listens to Mike ask once again for help and rolls his eyes, mouths 'Another suicide mission' as Xena watches. "Right. I'll take care of it." He hangs up and just sits staring up at the sky. "Eve is going to be busy."

They're silent for a long moment and he knows she's going to ask.

"Does he love her?"

Autolycus weighs his words; they are demi-gods, they won't age… unless they choose to do so. Eve has been alone too long – making amends for the atrocities she committed way back when.

He's seen her with Michael – it's the one thing they don't agree on and the source for their – or rather for _her_ – animosity.

"I've never seen Michael protect anyone as much as he does Eve." It's not the answer Xena wants to hear and he can see it from her expression. "Look, he's a man." As though that should be answer enough though its krap.

"She's going to make a choice, Sam. One that has very serious consequences and I want to know it's the right one for her." Xena can't bear to lose her daughter. Eve is all she has left.

"I know." Autolycus sits up, his feet firmly planted on the cement as he faces Xena. "Talk to her. Maybe you'll have better luck." Because he can't touch the subject with Fi anymore. They've gone too far past talking.

"She's my daughter, Autolycus." Xena whispers.

"Don't I know it." He stands, his shades pushed up on his nose. "Well, it's off to work. Gods, let's hope it's not so bad this time."

He leaves Xena by the pool still thinking of the choice that's coming and he's almost sure it's going to cost one more demi-Goddess her longevity gene. And Eve will give it up for his son… Autolycus sighs and hopes it won't end his friendship with Xena. There aren't many 'old' friends…

**BN**

There's a beer in his very near future. And just the thought of it offers the start of a smile.

"Here's to one more we have survived." He sighs when Eve hands him the dark bottle.

"We always do." She drops into the chair and turns her gaze to the yard. Her own beer loosely held in her hand. "What did she say?"

Autolycus shifts uncomfortably. It isn't smart to get between these two particular women. Eve turns her head, her eyes resting on him passively.

"Look," he sits up and puts the beer on the little table between their chairs. "I don't want you two dragging me into your Mother-Daughter squabbles."

Eve laughs. "This isn't some squabble, Sam." She turns back to the yard and sips her beer.

"Whatever, I don't want to get involved." He warns gruffly.

"He's your son." She points out. Her eyes narrowing under the shade of the porch. "Of course you're involved."

**BN**

Michael doesn't move. As far as he's aware, Fiona has no family- they were murdered, her parents are dead.

Had she lied to him?

And when did Sam reproduce?

The questions nag him more and more everyday but Fi and Sam had finished their beers in silence. Not one more word…

Michael did what any man in his shoes – specially trained – would do.

He followed Fiona.

**BN**

She's already eating when Eve arrives and slips into the opposite side of the semi-private booth.

"I've ordered for you." Xena looks up, a smile gracing her lips that's returned by her daughter.

"Thank you." Eve nods to the waiter and waits for him to pour the wine then leave after setting her plate in front of her. "This looks delicious."

"Eve…" Xena sets down her fork and takes the napkin to dab at her lips.

"Please don't." Eve sighs and grabs her wine. The silence between them stretches but Xena doesn't drop her gaze.

Exasperated, Eve sets the glass down and crosses her arms. It brings an amused grin to her Mother's face.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Good." Xena's smile doesn't diminish.

"I know you're concerned about what my choice will be."

"Of course I worry." Xena reaches across, her hand held out for Eve's. "You're all I have left."

Eve sighs, her hand taking her Mother's and they sit looking into each other's eyes. "I don't want to lose him." She admits softly.

"He loves you." Xena whispers and the brightness of her blue eyes are tears held in check. "Autolycus said so."

Eve snorts. "What does he know."

Xena chuckles. They each sit back and start eating, they don't bring up the subject again.

**BN**

Michael watches Fiona leave the restaurant alone. His brain is working-processing everything he heard and the fact Fiona knows Lucy Lawless.

' _That's her Mom?'_

With the new information less makes sense but Michael knows one thing for sure. Fiona was talking about him.

**BN**

Xena doesn't glance at the man taking the seat beside her, just pushes the corner of the plate in offering.

"Thanks." Autolycus takes a small piece and pops it in his mouth.

"Your son…" Xena trails off, her eyes searching his face. Autolycus sighs.

"You know, just once I'd like not to get pulled into Michael's affairs." He shakes his head and grins. "I didn't think it would be this hard to keep one of mine alive."

"Your only one." Xena points out. "And he's more like you than you realize in that respect. Don't you remember how many times Hercules or I had to rescue you?" she chuckles.

"Rescue me?" Autolycus shakes his head. "I wouldn't have needed your help except you guys were the ones getting me into those tough spots." He points his finger at her slightly scowling at the memory. "Should I remind you of the time you took over my body because you needed to bring yourself back from the dead?"

"Alright." She nods smiling. "I'll concede to you on that."

They lapse into silence, each one remembering and wishing for the ease of those days. When the bad guys had been bad and you knew exactly what to do with them. And no one made it so difficult to it as now.

"She's going to give up her immortality, Autolycus." A tear makes its way down her cheek, ignored. "I'm going to lose my daughter."

"Hey," Autolycus lays a warm hand on her shoulder. But what can he tell her that's going to make this ok?

**BN**

"My Father….?" Michael has been sitting in the car, unable to move or make sense of what he heard. "My Father is the King of Thieves?"

It cant be!

It was TV and it was all a script.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, laughs, general amusement and because the Bunny dared me to write something other than 'romance'.


End file.
